Tens of millions of visually impaired persons need to deal with basic needs in everyday life such as moving around and running errands. Helping visually impaired persons and making it more convenient for them to be mobile are very important. Conventionally, visually impaired persons use canes and/or guide dogs when going out. However, the conventional means have limitations and may not satisfy the guiding demands well from visually impaired persons.